


I'm sorry! I thought you were an alpha!

by Emerald_Trix



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, M/M, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Trix/pseuds/Emerald_Trix
Summary: Christopher has fallen hard for his boss and thinks hes crazy for liking another Alpha. At least he though Perry was an alpha...





	I'm sorry! I thought you were an alpha!

Christopher yawned and poured a cup of coffee for himself and Perry. He fixed the cups and brought the other one to Perry.

Perry tried to ignore the feeling of a yawn as he shuffled through paperwork. He rubbed his eyes before thanking Chris for the mug. "I cant believe they woke me up at 2AM just because a truck crashed. No one was injured and there was nothing in it." He groaned. The two of them having been out for four hours. It was already 6AM.

Chris shrugged." That's what comes with being boss huh boss?" Chris joked to cheer him up.

 

"Its too early for this." He complained again. The man seeming to chug down half the cup easily. "And today is inspection day, we won't get back until 8." He sighed. "You can leave work earlier Christopher if youd like to sleep." He offered. Perry set down the papers to brood over his mug

"Eh I don't really sleep much anyway." Chris lied not about to let Perry go through all that alone.

 

"You should try to get more then. It would be bad if something hapened." Perry blew on the steaming mug

"Maybe. It makes it easier to get up quick though." Chris sipped at his coffee

"Dont be logical. Its too early." He repeated himself. The man laying his head on the table woth a yawn. "We have to be at the sight by 8, make sure you let me kno when its 7:30."

"Alright boss try and get some shut eye." Chris smiled taking a seat off to the side.

Christopher scrunched up his nose something smelled different

Perry threw open the door to the office. No one really there unkess they were packing up to leave since he gave them off early. "Well that day was way too long," he whined, flopping onto the couch.

"Yeah it was." Chris yawned. Christopher had kept smelling that same smell all day today and it was driving him crazy. Now that him and Perry were alone he decided now would be the best time to address the issue

Perry laid back on the couch before closing his eyes. "You can head out whenever. The guest bedroom is open too." Perry explained. He yawned, stretching his arms out.

"Yeah um... Boss can I ask you a personal question?" Christopher asks awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"Shoot," Perry nodded, covering his mouth for the next yawn.

"You're an Omega ain't yah?" Chris phrased it as a question but it really wasn't. The longer Chris was in the room alone with him the longer he could place the sent.

 

Perry immediately sat up. His eyes wide. His brain too tired to think to deny it. He then realized he hadn't taken his suppressants. "Shit."

"Thought so." Chris hummed visibly relaxing. If he had been wrong who knows what would of happened.

 

"How many people know?" He groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"Just me right now and maybe who ever recognized your sent." Chris smiled sheepishly.

 

"God damnit." He puffed his cheeks before blowing the air out. "Well now you know, I hope you'll still work with me knowing that?"

"Your an Omega Perry. It's not as if your an alien. Your not an alien right?" Chris asks pretending to be suspicious to calm Perry down.

 

Perry rolled his eyes. "I know how much omegas are looked down upon. That's the reason I hid the fact. You're also an alpha. Shouldn't you be angry?"

"Probably should be... but I actually um like you.." Chris turned red knowing he's caught. No alpha is that calm at the idea of an omega being in charge.

 

"Id hope you would like me. I was, still am your boss." Perry raised an eyebrow

"Er i meant that i think i like like you." Chris tried but just couldn't come up with the right words so finally decided to say this." Before I found out you were an Omega I thought I was losing my mind by being attracted to an alpha. For a while I wasn't positive I was one after meeting you. Damn Perry now finding out you are one it it just makes me want to protect you like fucking crazy!" Chris had started to pace at his reveal

 

Perry sat studdened at Chris"s words, trying to take them all in. "So... Oh..." the man slowly said with the revelation.

"Yeah." Chris says having stopped pacing and looked to Perry to see his reaction

 

"You liked me before you knew I was omega?" Perry was trying to clarify.

Christopher nodded

 

Perry sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Alright..." he nodded, not knowing how to react to the situation. "Ill be honest, I don't know what to say." He gave a small laugh of explanation.

"Say you'll go on a date with me? Maybe?" Chris suggested nervously.

 

"A date?" Perry seemed shocked by the question even after what just happened.

"Yes a date. A thing two people go on to see if a relationship would work." Chris explained

"I know what a date is!" Perry huffed. "But you want to go on one? With me?"

"Er yes? Last I checked you were the only one in the room ." Chris rolled his eyes crossing his arms.

Perrys eyes winded. He glanced away. "Well uh.." Perry didn't know how to respond

"You don't have to answer now um I'll uh see you tomorrow yeah tomorrow." Chris muttered the last part before bolting for the door.

Perry still felt awkward about the situation. He sighed, deciding to deal with it tomorrow. His brain not functioning correctly. He laid back on the couch and passed out.

Chris decided to stay in the spare bedroom. He couldn't leave Perry here alone. Especially now knowing he was an Omega and that he wasn't on suppressants. If another alpha sniffed him out it wouldn't be good.

\-------------------------

Perry stirred in his sleep, light over his eyelids. He sat up, stretching his arms with a yawn. He covered his eyes with his forearm. The sun through the window without the blinds drawn.

Chris stretched out his limbs before climbing off the bed. He then headed to the kitchen and made a fresh pot of coffee

Perry heard the rustling in the kitchen. He forced himself to stand, wandering over. When he noticed Chris in the kitchen he just sat at the counter, head hitting the garnet to go back to sleep.

"Careful yah gonna give yourself a concussion." Chris yawns poor to cups of coffee tiredly.

"Too tired to care." He groaned, not taking his face up. "Give me my tequila," he whined, gesturing with his hand in a grabbing motion at the coffee.

Chris shakes his head with a smile and passes him the mug.

"You've got a full schedule today."

 

Perry grips it in hand before sitting up to sip it. "Oh joyous me." He said, sarcasm lacing his words

"You might want to take your suppressants." Chris said slowly unsure if Perry even recalled last nights events

Perry suddenly sat up, remembering the events of the night before. He stopped himself from dropping his mug. "Yeah," he looked away. "Yeah I should."

"Look about last night," Chris pauses pushing his hair out of his eyes," I was out of line to tell you all of that last night."

"It's your feelings. I want you to be honest to me with everything. I may be your boss, but you are my right hand. I trust you with my life." Perry sighed, looking up at him.

"Even so I shouldn't of told you right after I found out." Chris blushed lightly remembering everything he said last night

Perry sighed. "Do you still feel the same way?" He questioned, hair falling in front of his face.

"Yes. I do, but I don't want that to change anything between us if you don't feel the same. I'll understand." Chris's breathed out avoiding eye contact

Perry sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I'd rather keep from changing our relationship, but I can try to spend more time with you if you'd like." Perry sighed.

"That would be great." Chris said smiling

Perry looked away with another sigh. "Now what is the schedule?"

"At 11:30 you have to meet up with Thomas to pick up the poker winnings." Christopher listed looking at his phone alert.

Perry hummed. "What time is it now?"

"9:30." Chris replied sipping his coffee

Perry began to drink from his coffee as well. "Alright." He sighed. The male standing, holding the mug. "Ill go get dressed then."

Chris nodded." Alright you also are supposed to watch the twins from one to three."

"Hopefully the meeting will go fast or else Ill be wearing Maurices clothes." He sighed with a nod. "Alright. Tell me when its 11 so we can leave. Ill be in my room working for now.

"Alright see you in two hours." Chris says texting everyone to make sure everyone is good

 

Perry nodded. He wandered to his room. Changing before lying down in a small nest he made in the closet ages ago. He quickly fell asleep.

-hour 1/2 later-

Chris had changed himself as well into some cleaner clothes. He then knocks on Perry's bedroom door.

There was no reply from the room

Chris raised his eyebrow." Perry?" Chris called slowly opening the door. The room was empty. The bed was made, though messily, and a few other items scattered around the room.

"Perry? Dude you better not jump out at me." Chris sighed scanning the room.There still wasn't any reply. Though, a soft snore could be heard lightly. Seeming to come from another door, the door was slightly jarred.

Chris tip toed as quietly as he could and peeked through the door.

 

Perry was curled in a small next of pillows and blankets. The male bundled up asleep. There was a stronger scent of his Omega DNA in the room, though it was calming and comfortable for the Omega residing there.

"Awe." Chris hummed quietly.

 

Perry rolled over in his sleep. The blanket wrapping further around him. He mumbled something before another gentle snore. Though at the new smell his fist opened up to grab the dominant scent, wanting to hold onto it.

"Oh my god. " Chris whispers his face lighting up at the wicked cuteness

Perry's hand was subconsciously reaching out to Chris. His face half tucked into a pillow and still out.

"Damn Perry I'm dead when you wake up." Chris groans sitting right out side the door and accepted Perry's hand.

Perry held on, moving to pull the hand closer to his chest to hold onto it.

Christopher's breath caught in his throat as he allowed himself to be pulled down.' Im a dead man...'

Perry moved to hug the man instead, half thrown over Chris's body. Legs intertwining.

Chris froze not moving a muscle to not disturb the Omega

Perry went lax on him, falling asleep again and loosing all tension.

‘For not wanting things any different Perry you sure have a strange way of showing it.’ Chris thought to himself closing his own eyes deciding no matter what he did in this situation would make it worse so he wrapped his own arms around the Omega protectively.

A few hours later Perry's eyes opened with a weird scent. It was strong and comforting though so Perry nuzzled his nose further against it.

Christopher had at some point dozed off. He smiled sleepily feeling something nuzzling him.

Perry seemed to give off a gentle sound of purring from the scent. His body wrapping more around Chris.

Christopher hummed slowly opening his eyes. He couldn’t for the life of him remember where he was.

Perry finally yawned to wake up. He pulled back from his 'pillow' a bit to stretch his arms. He yelled in shock from who he saw next to him in his nest.

Christopher jumped up hitting his head on the wall.” Ow.”

"What are you doing in here?" He questioned quickly, scrambling back a bit.

Chris rubbed his injured head and sighed.” I came to get you for work. When I tried waking you up... well i think you thought I was one of the pups.”

Perry's face flushed. "You could have shoved me awake. Or shouted from the other room." He stood up quickly, fixing his shirt.

“I did call out for you... I was going to wake you but I know you haven’t gotten any sleep lately.” Christopher sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to climb out of the closet with out falling

"Wait. What time is it?" Perry demanded, easily running out of the closet.

Chris checked his watch now that he was finally out of the closet.”3:30”

Perry's eyes widened. "What about the meeting?" Perry shouted. He quickly ran to the door of his room. He ran into the office area, no one there. "No one's at work either.... Fucking a, I must be dreaming." He groaned, slapping himself. "What the fuck is going on. Christopher is going to wake me up in a second, I know it."

“Perry I texted them and rescheduled for tomorrow. I texted Liz to keep the twins and texted Thomas telling him we would be by tonight to pick up the stuff.”

Perry paused. He took in a deep breath. "Why didnt you just rough me awake? It's not like you haven't in the past?" He glanced over to Christopher. "I understand you have feelings for me, and now that you've found my gender it makes sense, I guess?, but please dont treat me any differently for being an Omega."

Chris cringed. "Perry you still haven’t taken any kind of suppressants. I don’t know if you’re about to go into a heat or I’m just this not used to being around an omega’s scent. The smell over whelmed me and clouded my thinking. I can assuredly it won’t happen again though.” Chris answered his voice hiding any emotion that should of been there.

"Thank you, I would appreciate it." Perry didn't look back to Chris, feeling too guilty. "I'll go get the suppressants to make it easier for you."

Chris nodded and left the room to prep for that night.

He also went into the bathroom and got a dab of Vic’s rub from the cabinet. He put it in his nose to rid himself of the Omega scents

Perry went back to his room. He first went to change, pulling off his pants and boxers was more difficult than before... He looked down to see slick between his thighs. He cussed loudly. "No, no, no, no, no..."

Chris fixed his hair back seeing it was shuffled out of place. After wards he knocked on Perry's door happy that the Vic’s was working.

"Yeah?" Perry called, trying to use toilet paper to wipe his under-area. He grit his teeth whenever he brushed past his member, just trying to clean quickly as possible.

“Thomas wants you to try and meet him in an hour to pick up winnings.” Chris told him through the door.

Perry bit his lip. "Alright," he called back. The boy just shoving a bunch of toilet paper into his underwear. He shoved it up his ass crack them pulled a new pair of pants on. The yoga pants baggie. He then grabbed a flannel and tank top to try and match. He tied the jacket around his waist to cover his ass. Then fixed his tank correctly. The male then grabbing the suppressants and swallowing them down.

“I’m going pull the car around front!” Chris called back not waiting for another answer.

Perry didnt bother to reply, knowing the other already left. He grabbed a bottle from his bathroom full of fake alpha scent, spraying it on his excretes, trying to cover his scent. The boy then adding cologne and fixing his hair again. The outfit, though casual, was good for a train deal. He had already established a well enough relationship with Thomas. He nodded to himself, then grabbing a tie that matched his flannel, loosely tying it around his neck.

Chris honked the horn once saying he was upfront and got the car all ready to go.

Perry sighed, going with it. He quickly went out to the front, sliding into the passenger side.

“You okay? You look kinda red.” Christopher asked concerned. He didn’t remember Perry being that red earlier.’ Maybe he’s getting sick?’

"I'm fine." Perry shook his head, regretting having sat down on the flannel.

Chris nodded keeping his eyes on the road. He was glad the Vic’s was working still pretty strongly or sitting next to Perry would have been difficult

Perry pulled out his phone to check his emails for work he'd missed through the day. "How large do you think the supply is?"

“Probably pretty big. The guys you won against didn’t look to happy.” Chris smirked remembering how pissed the other players were.

"Fun. Think we can sell it for more?" Perry questioned. He closed his phone again. 

“Most likely. A lot of the players were cocky and betted way more then what the stuff is actually worth.“ Chris hummed

"Perfect. A resell with this could go up in value on the black-market and keep running through our routes." Perry hummed. He fixed his tie again.

“Yep.” Chris nods rubbing his nose keeping one hand on the wheel

Perry hummed and his phone began to buzz. He glanced to it, eyes widening at the person on screen. He denied the call and went to texts.

Christopher raised his eyebrow at seeing perrys panic.

Perry was quickly texting, his thumbs running. He then sent the text and closed his phone again.

“Er you okay boss?” Christopher asks parking the car near the pick up.

"I'm fine, just someone I don't really want to deal with right now." He sighed. Perry rolled his shoulders back before getting out.

Chris nodded in understanding and got out the car as well.

"Can you text the others to come by tomorrow to collect the supplies? We can get the winning collection of money for now."

“Will do.” Chris agreed and started to text the boys to meet them there tomorrow at three. Christopher sneezed and wiped his nose clearing away the Vic’s he had used to keep Perry’s scent away.

"Are you getting sick?" Perry questioned.

“Nope why?” Chris asked wrinkling his nose a very strong scent driving him nuts.

"You keep messing with your nose." Perry stated, not moving to go inside yet.

“It’s just a little irritated i think I’m allergic to something Maybe.” Chris shrugs telling him half the truth.

"What do you think it is?" Perry questioned. "I guess there is a lot of pollen around right now."

“Yeah who knows. Ivy did escape late week might be one of her plants.” Christopher shrugs resisting rubbing his nose to make Perry think he was fine.

"Possibly," Perry shrugged. "Ready to head in then?"

“Yep let’s go.” Christopher smiles rocking back on his heals

Perry nodded and went ahead to the entrance of the warehouse. He pulled out a key and opened the door.

Chris sighed in relief and went to follow Perry when he realized just what that scent was.

Perry went toward the main room. The male noticing a few others. He smiled over to Thomas with a little smirk.

Chris hurried after him panic shooting through him. If Perry was in heat any and all alphas in the area would be able to tell.

"Thomas." Perry greeted. He put his hands into the sweatpants pockets. "You have the pay?" He smirked

“I do.” Thomas nods with his own smirk. “And how many times have I told you to call me Tom?”

"Depends on my mood." Perry shrugged, wandering closer. "How mad were they?"

“Pissed. They truly believe you were cheating.” Thomas chuckled amused. Thomas nose twitched at an odd scent. Raising an eyebrow he looked Perry over and asked.” Did you bring an Omega here?” Confused why he was smelling an omegas heat. Christopher was about to interfere claiming he was the Omega to protect Perry.

Perry just smirked. "Sorry, there was a reason this meeting was pushed a little back." He winked over to Thomas. "Aren't they needy?" He taunted, running a tongue over his lips.

Thomas smiled.” Fair point there. I hope it was guy though.” Thomas chuckles,” if you did it with a female Omega be careful or you might be a father by next week.”

"I know how to handle a situation. I'm not a virgin." He taunted. The male then took his hands out to shake with Thomas as he got close.

Thomas gave Perry a firm hand shake.” Oh of that I have no doubt.”

Perry taunted him with a smirk. The male then pulling back. "How about we get a drink on Friday and maybe get those others bankrupt with a little card counting?" His smirk widening. "Just a little fun. Maybe split profit on their territory?"

“Careful now don’t wanna get to cocky now but I’ll have to take you up on that.” Thomas told Perry motioning to the briefcase.” That would be your winnings.”

Perry nodded in thanks. He glanced to Chris for him to get it. The male then turning to Thomas. "Danger is just something I like to mess with every once in a while. Or else this would just be boring wouldn't it?"

Chris nodded to the man holding the case in greeting and accepted it and returned to stand by Perry. “We’re in Gotham Perry we have plenty of danger as it is.” Thomas shook his head smiling

"Going out of the box is my forte." Perry grinned. He ran a hand through his hair. "You never know what could happen, and doesn't that make it more fun?"

“Remind me to stay on your good side.” Thomas kidding with him but is mentally thinking that this guys a bit to brave.

Perry gave a small laugh in return. "I'd hope that would be obvious." He teased a little. "Well, it was great seeing you again, Thomas," he taunted the other with the name. "I will send you details later about Friday, but I do have other things to tend to today." He winked again.

Thomas rolled his eyes.” I don’t know how you can stand having that smell around for so long with out taking a bath.” He sighed the smell about to drive him batty.” Have fun with the little Omega.”

"It's just appetizing," Perry taunted from the first question. He spun on heel and waved over his shoulder. "Thanks for the luck, but I dont need it." He smirked as he slid his hands back into his pockets as he walked back to the car.

Thomas sighed rolling his eyes watching as Perry left. Christopher followed directly behind Perry cash in case.

Perry slid into the car once it was open. He then pulled out his phone that was blowing up with texts after he sent his one. "Sorry, I need to call someone." He said to Chris. He boy took a deep breath before the number dialed. 

“Alright do you want me to wait out of the car?” Christopher asks not wanting to pry in on his call. 

“Percival! Why didn’t you answer the phone earlier boy!”

Perry shook his head to answer Chris's question. He held the phone away from his ear from her shout. "I'm sorry I didn't answer earlier, I had to get to an important meeting, it just finished." He sighed. "I've already told you my job is taxing."

“Mhmm. So what’s up laddie?” 

Chris nodded and climbed in and started the car.

"Just more trading with the company. I think it's going to expand again and buy over another block. I might get another transfer." Perry was spewing bullshit like it was his first language. He leant back in his seat, pulling the seat belt on.

“That’s good dearie. So yee find a mate yet?”

"No, not yet." He blushed a bit at the sudden topic that she brought up. He glanced quickly to Chris then away again. "You know I'm not interested in looking for one at the moment."

“ maybe hun but yer an Omega and get yer self a mate would help durin yer heat cycle.”

"I know how to handle my situation, mother." He sighed. "Is this the only reason you wanted to call?" He questioned. "Is there anything else you'd like to know."

“Oh yes I made a blueberry pie knowing it’s one of your favorites. Also knowing what time of the month it is for you I thought yee might like it.”

Perry blushed a little at it. "I don't know if I'll be able to pick it up, sorry mom." He felt a little guilty, but he hadn't seen her in a few months, avoiding her slightly.

“It’s alright hon I’m waiting out side yer apartment.

"You're what?!" Perry immediately shouted.

“Out side yer apartment dearie.”

Perry bit his lip not to cuss. That was a cover-up apartment since he lived at the base. He needed to get back to it and change into something more formal since he'd said he was at a meeting. "You have a key right? If not there should be one in the lock box inside of the mailbox." He instructed. "I wont be home for about another 30 minutes. The meeting was across town, and the traffic is horrifying." He lied, gesturing for Chris to speed up to get back to the base.

Christopher was biting his lip to keep from snickering at the convention. He picked up the speed.

“Really? Hmm traffic seemed pretty quick to me but alright dearie. I’ll be waiting for you inside.”

"Alright, see you then." He almost hung up before he pulled the phone back up to say "I love you, bye."

“Love you too dearie,bye”

Perry set his phone down as he hung up. He leant his head back against his seat. "I hate everything."

“Well your mum sounds nice.” Chris hummed.

"She's insane and I need to get back to the apartment after I change." He sighed.

“Gotcha.” Chris nodded,” we’re here.”

Perry flung himself out of the car. He quickly ran inside to change. The boy grabbing a grey shirt, black vest, purple tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He quickly threw them on, having changed out the toilet paper for an actual tampon to soak the slick inside of toilet paper. He grunted as it went up his ass but he dealt with it. The male then going to his mirror, not sure how to cover the fact half of his hair was buzzed, he decided to ignore it. He pulled out his earrings so it was just the holes. The boy then rolling the sleeves of his shirt up. Tattoos covered, earrings out, and formal clothes on. He nodded to himself, grabbing his extra key ring and adding it to his belt. His wallet in his pocket, and phone tucked in the other pocket. He ran back to the car. "Drive." He ordered.

Chris nodded. He put his foot on the petal and off they were racing through Gotham’s crazy ass traffic till they were finally at the apartment building.

Perry nodded to Chris in thanks. He quickly got out of the car and climbed the steps to his apartment, gesturing for Chris to come with him, due to the other also wearing formal enough clothes. He pulled out his keys when he arrived and opened the door. "Mother?" He questioned, walking in.

“Right here dearie. By the way yee could use some new undies.” She tells him holding a pair of old thong.” Half of its missin!” Christopher caught up with Perry with a huff

Perry's face was bright red. "put that down! Mother!" He called out. The boy running over to grab it from her hands.

“Aw come on hon I’m yer mum it’s only natural.” She teased smirking at her son. Chris coughed to stop from laugh at the sight.

Perry grit his teeth trying to calm down. The boy lost the fight. "Why did you go through my room?" He questioned, looking at her with a glare.

“ I was folding the basket of clothes you had in the dryer dearie. Now stop making a fuss and introduce me to yer male friend.” Percy reprimanded putting her hands on her hips.

Perry glanced to Chris, having forgotten he was there. "Oh, that's Christopher, he works under me. He offered to drive me back." Perry introduced.

“Ma’am.” Christopher nodded. 

“Actually lad I think I know yer friend.” Percy tapped her chin.” Indeed I cut yer hair last week!”

Perry glanced between the two of them. His eyes widening. "So you two know each other?"

Christopher paled realizing this was the exact woman who he had talked to about feelings and mates with! “Mhmm! Nice boy. Did you ever ask that nice Omega out dearie?” Percy asked Chris not noticing how white the other had gotten.

Perry's eyed widened as well. He glanced to Chris.

“Uh um err it went um as expected...” Christopher answered her his face refer then a cherry tomato. He made sure to look anywhere but at Perry.

"Never mind that." Perry not wanting to heard more about Chris's love life, and seeing how uncomfortable the other one is. "Mother, you should have let me know sooner if you were stopping by. I would have had everything prepared."

“Oh don’t get started on dat Perry. I’m yer mum I’m used to seeing your room a mess and your naked bubble butt running down the hall.” Percy shakes off the idea.” And to be fair I did try to call.”

"Mother!" His face was red again. He took a deep breath in to try and calm down. The boy moving to the counter where the food was set. "Thank you for the pie, is that all you needed? I need to go over some more work with Chris right now and run some errands."

“Ah ‘work’” Percy giggled.” You boys behave now. Love yah darling. And the pies in the fridge.” She kisses his cheek and leaves them to it.

"That woman is insane." He sighed after she left. The boy going into the kitchen to grab the pie. He might as well eat it if she went through the trouble of making it.

“Er um yeah well she’s not Arkham insanity at least.” Christopher pointed out thinking his mum was nice minus a few things.

"Pie?" Perry offered with a small laugh. He set it on the table, getting out two plates and some milk.

“Don’t mind if I do.” Chris smiled.

Perry cut out a slice and set it on a plate, sliding it to Chris's side of the counter. He get himself one as well.

Chris broke small part off with his fingers and took a bite.” Your mom can bake.” Chris told him wide eyes

"She does own a cafe." Perry shrugged. He took a bite of the food. "I'm still shit at it." He hummed, pouring some milk for the both of them.

“Oh I know,” Christopher chuckled,” last time you cooked the kitchen caught fire.”

"I'm trying," Perry stuck his tongue out at the other.

“ trying to get us killed?” Chris teased taking another bite of his slice.

"You wish." Perry huffed. He set the glasses of milk down.

“Why would I wish to die?” Chris asked amused

"It's a figure of speech." Perry rolled his eyes. He shoved a slice of pie in his mouth.

Chris nodded taking a sip out of his milk.

“So what you want to do next? You don’t have anything till tomorrow now.” Chris told him taking a bite of his piece

"Let's just stay here for the night." Perry sighed. "I don't feel like heading back to the base, and I can wear this tomorrow to the meeting. You can leave if you want, but I can pull out the couch bed for you."

Chris shrugged.” I’ll stay. I’d be right back here anyway to pick you up.”

Perry nodded in understanding. He went to the couch to unfold it. "I just don't think I have clothes but enough to for you.. "

“I think I have an shirt in the trunk I could wear tomorrow.” Christopher assures him not worried about wearing the same pants again.

"I can wash your clothes, but you'll have to deal without any for a bit." Perry insisted.

“Um er uh okay I-I guess. As long as your okay with it.,” Chris blushed at the idea of being naked till his clothes were washed.

Perry nodded. He stood and went to the bathroom, getting a robe, though it would be a little small for Chris

Chris blew out some air and took off his shirt showing off his chest

Perry glanced to the tattoo Chris's chest slightly before looking away to give the other some privacy. He held the robe out.

Chris accepted the robe and tried slipping it on. It hugged his body very tightly and ended just above his knee. Chris took a deep breath and removed the rest of his clothing

Perry took the clothes and went to the washing machine to put them in. He didn't start the load yet, quickly going into his room and changing into some more casual clothing and tossing his suit into the wash was well.

Chris took a bite of his pit trying not to lean over and flash Perry

"I can go out and get some food? Maybe delivery?"

Christopher nodded.” We could call for pizza.” He suggested

Perry hummed. "What you want to get?" He questioned, pulling out his phone.

“Pepperoni?” Chris smiled.

Perry nodded. He opened his phone and called the delivery place

Christopher looked around for the first time. He’d been to distracted by everything going on.

The room was pretty empty except for the obvious items. Perry set the phone down. "About twenty minutes"

“Cool, so... um cards?”Christopher asked unsure of what they could exactly do to pass time.

"If you want to." Perry hummed. He smirked slightly. "The master versus the student."

“I’m not that bad.” Chris huffed crossing his arms pulling the robe higher up.

"Or so you shall see," Perry smirked. He stick his tongue out at Chris. He somehow pulled cards from no where. The man shuffling them with expertise, then dealing them. He winked.

Chris rolled his eyes.” Your on.”

A few minutes later the door rang

Christopher without thinking about what he was wearing or more of lack of opened the door.

Perry's eyes widened at that. He slightly ducked behind the table. The pizza man paused slightly but didn't say anything.

“Hiya so the pizzas 15?” Christopher asks having got a twenty out of his wallet. He was unfazed by his almost nudity. After all he wasn’t naked. It just left little to the imagination.

The boy nodded, pulling out a five for change. "Thank you sir," he nodded.

“Keep the change kid.”Chris smiled taking the pizza box and closing the door.

"Way to go," Perry called from setting out more plates. "You went and traumatized a kid."

“Hey at least I’m not a creepy old guy.” Chris huffed.” And you went hide when I answered the door so I blame you.”

"Because you were already at the door half naked!"

“I was covered!”

"Barely," Perry sighed. "Let me handle it next time please."

“Hey it was your idea to change.” Christopher points out

Perry sighed, "whatever." He also shuffled the left out cards. "You owe me 20 bucks." He teased.

“Take it out of my pay.” Chris rolled his eyes setting the box on the table.

Perry grinned over to him. The boy opening the box and pulling out two slices. He folded on in half and stuck the end in his mouth. The boy letting the pizza hang as he plopped the other slice on Chris's plate.

Christopher nodded in thanks taking a big bite himself.

“So we playing Texas hold’em?” Chris asks curiously

Perry pulled the pizza from his mouth. He didn't notice sauce on the side of his face. "Whatever you think you're up for." He shrugged.

Christopher snorts softly and points toward Perry’s face.” You’ve got something..”

Perry wiped at his cheek, though it was the wrong side. "I get it?" He question.

“Err no.” Chris licked his thumb and wiped the sause away.

Perry's face had knelt into Chris's hold before he pulled away. Perry shoved the pizza back in his mouth with a muffled, "thanks."

Chris turned red taking his hand back realizing just what he had done.” No problem.” He mutters looking anywhere but at Perry

Perry ate about another three slices while still in silence. He finally sighed, looking up at Chris. "We need to talk about this situation." He sighed again, having avoided the topic all day.

“Er well the situation will probably be solved soon.” Chris answered knowing this wasn’t the problem,” there’s only thirty minutes left on my clothes.”

"Christopher," Perry sighed.

“Percival.” Chris stated right back.

"You know what I'm talking about." He looked away with another sigh.

“Well yeah but you said earlier to not talk about ‘it’ so that’s what I’m doing...” Chris took the last bite of his second slice.

"I know we should though." Perry groaned, rubbing his temples with his ; eyes closed.

“Um well okay.” Chris agreed unsure.“You start!”

Perry sighed. "Fine." He looked pointedly to the younger. "You cannot tell anyone I'm an omega, no matter the circumstance." He ordered. "Your turn."

“Well you told me that this morning already so... I think it’s still your turn?” Chris questions. He knew why Perry felt the need to say it again. It just didn’t help him any.

Perry groaned. He took a deep breath and looked to Chris. "What is it you like about me?"

“Well that list is to long to list. So to sum it up when you first hired me. I was 19 my hormones were through the roof and all I did was fight! Hell I ended up getting expelled from school because of it. Every other gang only wanted me around to fight or kill or intimidate. You you were different. You didn’t give a fuck that I was taller or violent. You just looked through it and saw something I sure didn’t.” Christopher said his gaze fixed on the wall.

"I saw potential in you." Perry shrugged.

“Well this couldn’t be more awkward.” Christopher sighed.” Is their anything that you want to tell me Perry?”

"I saw you as a young man that needed some discipline. Though, I'll say we aren't exactly on the right side of the law, but you had the ability just you never nurtured it."

“Er not that I meant on the situation at hand.” Christopher smiles humorlessly

"Oh," Perry bit his lip. "I'm not sure... I just don't know why you would have feelings for me. I can try to change what you like about me, So it would be easier to handle."

“Perry I’ve been dealing with it for years now. I think I can handle it. I’m more worried about you.” Chris says honestly.

"Now that it's come to my attention, it's hard for me to ignore." Perry sighed. "There are really only two options."

“Well alright what are they?” Christopher asks nervously

"I either change what you like about me, or well... try to come to a compromise..."

Christopher nodded not sure what the last one meant exactly.” Well I don’t want you to change anything about you just because of me...”

"Then... then what do you want us to do? You know like... if we were together."

“Just uh you know normal Relation ship stuff.” Chris blushed.” Holding hands and stuff.”


End file.
